


Protect Him

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Hurt Magnus Bane, Kidnapped Magnus Bane, M/M, Mob Boss Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Photographer Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Raj being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For kpop_lovers4life on Pregnant Magnus Prompts
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Protect Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpop_lovers4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_lovers4life/gifts).



> prompt: "Protective mafia boss Alec/ Magnus not knowing, in danger"
> 
> lol

It had been a year and a half since Hurricane Magnus Bane appeared in the lives of the Lightwood syndicate. In that time, he had managed to give them back something they all thought they lost.

Their human emotions.

The entire group was skeptical at first. The man was out there, more than their introverted boss. They could almost say that they had changed the man. Little by little, the men could tell that their boss was changing. He felt more emotions, he was cautious, and he even smiled again.

Their boss had become absolutely smitten with the photographer and he loved anonymously buying his photos from the art gallery. He would always recount how Magnus would happily recount how someone bought the photos. The pictures were aesthetically pleasing. So much so, that some of the members would go to the art gallery themselves and search for the photos to bring back to the hideout.

The once bland and plain hotel/ hideout of the Lightwood syndicate slowly became lively with the added pictures. Jace, Alec’s adoptive brother made fun of him saying how whipped the man was for a photographer. Alec had then shoved a picture of Magnus’ surrogate niece Clary into his face.

Alec laughed in his face three weeks later when Jace was sat sulking in his office after recounting his encounter with Magnus. Alec was impressed that his boyfriend decided to confront Jace when Clary had complained that the creepy blonde was following her around for some reason. After interrogating the blonde, Magnus had slowly and wearily given his permission to the blonde to court his niece.

Both members of the mob had slowly integrated themselves into the lives of Magnus and this pseudo family. They learned about how Magnus witnessed his mother’s murder, how his step father blamed him for everything. How his real father wanted to shape him as the heir of his company. How he and Raphael were practically brothers. How he came to meet his best friends Cat and Ragnor. How he got into photography as well.

The adopted brothers were moved by this amazing man. It was also the same time that Jace realized that Magnus really was the one for his brother.

(Magnus was beyond shocked to know that they were brothers, even if they were adopted. He had apologized profusely to Jace after slapping Alec on the arm for not telling him. The boys were shocked to learn that if Jace had ill intentions towards Clary, then Magnus was gonna martial arts his ass into next year. Magnus could not walk for a couple of days after that and Alec was smug as hell.)

Alec Lightwood was their King and Magnus Bane, whether he realized it or not, was their Queen.

Then came the day that Alec announced the shocking news.

Magnus was pregnant.

The members of the syndicate paled at the thought of their boss worrying about his enemies and the safety of his beloved and his unborn child. Which is why the Head of the Syndicate and his siblings were in a private meeting to discuss the issues. The members who walked passed the office jumped when they heard something slam against a hard surface before shuffling away in freight.

In the office, Alec’s personal bodyguard/ brother was red in the face as he looked at his brother. The blonde was seething in rage at his brother. He still didn’t even….

“Alec, what the fuck??? You still didn’t tell Magnus that you’re a mob boss?? Are you out of your mind?!?!”

Alec rubbed at his temples. This had to be the millionth time that he is having the same damn conversation with his brother. He knows that it would produce the same damn answer all the time. Why was he so fucking stubborn?

“I haven’t told him because I’m trying to protect him Jace. What if one of our enemies finds out and then they try to do something to him”

Alec glared at his brother. He didn’t want to drag Magnus into their family business. He was the Alec’s precious person. He was the one to accept Alec for who he is. Even if he didn’t tell Magnus the entire truth yet. With the arrival of a baby, all of their enemies would jump at the chance to try and rip them away from Alec. Alec didn’t think he would survive without them. Magnus became Alec’s purpose of life. He couldn’t lose them.

He snapped out of it when Jace threw himself into the chair behind him. He looked at this brother with pure exhaustion before he gestured around.

“This is why we have trained people here Alec. We can protect him. You just need to have faith in the men that were trained by your parents. The men that now follow you”

Alec sighed.

“I’ll think about it”

Unknown to the men, someone was lurking in the shadows listening to their conversation. They smirked and pulled out their phone and dialing a number.

“Hey, who did you say your ex was?”

///

A couple of days had passed since the conversation between the brothers. Alec had used the time to thoroughly think about the situation. That morning he had gotten up and then called for a meeting. He told the men that he had something that wanted to run by them. The men all looked at their leader eagerly and waited for him to continue. Alec had explained that he wanted to bring Magnus to the hotel and wanted him to be under protection by the family.

Alec swore he was blinded with the way each and every one of them lit up at the idea. They all nodded towards the idea of finally meeting the photographer in person and getting to protect him. Although they never met Magnus, they all loved him from the stories that they heard from the brothers.

As Alec finally made his way to the building, the doorman nodded to him as the boss waved. Alec took the elevator to the sixteenth floor and exited. He made his way to the door that said penthouse 1 and raised his knuckles to the door. As he was about to knock, Alec was greeted by Magnus’ neighbor Mrs. Stone. The elderly woman loved the two men and always gave them treats whenever she saw one of them.

“Oh Alec, hello there”

Alec smiled and greeted the woman back.

“Hello Mrs. Stone”

“How’s the plan coming along with Magnus?”

“Huh?”

The elderly woman looked confused.

“There was a young man who came by earlier. He left with Magnus hours ago saying that the two of you had special plans with your family about a gender reveal party?? Or something along those lines. He even left with a little bag and left with the man”

The two stared at each other before Alec quickly came up with an excuse.

“Oh, of course, Magnus is having the time of his life and he actually wanted to stay for a couple of more days than originally planned. So, I came by to grab more of his clothes and Chairman as well”

The elderly woman nodded and laughed telling Alec to not exhaust the poor boy too much, since he was caring for two. Alec had blushed furiously and nodded. He waved as the elderly woman made her way to the elevator. Alec growled and took out the spare key he had. He unlocked the door and heard a loud meow before the Chairman was in his face. He grabbed the small grey tabby and held him in his arms. He looked around the loft and it confirmed his suspicions that Magnus had known the guy and they left together to him.

Alec held the tabby and walked out the apartment and grabbed his phone.

“Jace. Magnus was taken. Find out who”

Alec growled as he stormed his way out of the loft building. He would find out who took his beloved from him and may the angels have mercy on whoever it is.

///

Magnus jolted awake when a had came flying across his face. He tried to bring his hand up to soothe the pain, but found that his hands were tied. Magnus looked around and saw that he was in a warehouse. The blood in his body froze when he heard the familiar chuckle. He gulped down that rising bile in his throat and slowly turned his head to the side.

There, in her evil glory was his worst regret, Camille Belcourt.

“Camille, what an displeasure it is to see you”

Camille sat in her chair and smirked as another person, hidden by the shadows, walked forward and slapped him across the face again. The male gasped and looked at his ex and the man.

“What is the meaning of this Camille?”

The woman chuckled and stood up, strutting her way to the pregnant male. Magnus felt the shiver in his spine increase with the closing distance. Camille was in front of him and he had nowhere to go. The vile woman grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look up at her. He tried to hide the wince from the strain of the gesture.

“To get revenge, my lover”

Magnus froze and his blood grew cold.

“Revenge?”

“Of course”

Magnus gulped.

“On who???”

“On your boy toy mob boss”

Magnus felt his blood grow even colder. He gaped as he stared at the girl thinking that she had finally gone insane. There was no way that Alec was a mob boss right? Maybe…. He broke out of his thoughts when he heard Camille laugh.

“Aww, poor baby, he didn’t tell you, did he?”

///

“Alec!!!”

The man turned to see his trusted head of security, Underhill, running towards him.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Raj is a traitor and he’s working with Camille Belcourt. She has history with Magnus”

Alec gritted his teeth and turned to the room. He announced that they were going to get Magnus. They quickly geared up and Alec turned to Underhill.

“Brief me on the way”

“Right”

///

Magnus was shocked. He couldn’t believe that his ex and his boyfriend were part of a mob family. Magnus didn’t think that Alec would do that kind of thing. He loved Magnus, they were expecting a child together!!! The more he thought about their relationship the more it made sense to him. The way Alec avoided talking about his job. The way he was always so quick to change the subject on his injuries.

Magnus looked up and gulped as he saw the man ‘Raj’ approach him. He hoped that if Alec loved him and the baby as much as he claimed then he would save them.

///

“Break it down”

“Yes sir”

///

The metal door to the warehouse was blown off, causing everyone in the vicinity to jump and turn towards the noise. Magnus couldn’t see from his position in the chair. He winced when Camille turned to him and pulled on his hair. She gestured to Raj to break the tape. The man nodded and pulled out a pocket knife while making his way towards Magnus. The pregnant male squirmed and screamed through the gag in his mouth. Raj hissed and cut his cheek with the pocket knife and hissed at him.

“If you make one more sound, I swear to fucking god I will cut your baby out of your abdomen and then severe all of your arteries”

Magnus paled and nodded his head as the tears streamed down his face even faster. He flinched when Raj nodded and moved the knife to his wrist and cut the tape in one fast swipe. The man then pulled Magnus from the chair and

Jace held his hand out towards the male.

“Magnus, come here quick”

The pregnant male shuffled away as quickly as he could into the arm’s of Alec’s brother. The blonde took him behind the crates and looked over between the cracks.

His brother was on a war path.

He signaled the men to stand by in their positions and to be ready to fire. He watched his brother stare down Raj and Camille like they had personally offended him, which did happen.

“You thought you could get away with this didn’t you?”

Raj made a sound while Camille glared at him. Raj had paled when Camille had opened her mouth.

“Why are you so obsessed with him Lightwood? Don’t forget he was mine first and I do NOT like to share my toys”

Alec had seen Magnus flinch and glared at her fiercely. Camille flinched, but she did not back down.

“Oh, you should have seen it. It was priceless. Magnus was so desperate for me to love him. He did everything for me and all I did was pretend to love him back. Cause honestly look at him. Who could ever love something like that? It-”

A gunshot, a cry, and a scream were the only sounds in that moment.

Alec whipped his gun out and shot Camille in the head when he heard Magnus cry. The uptight bitch had gone too far. It didn’t matter that they shared a past together. What mattered, was the fact that Magnus was his now. Magnus belonged to him in heart, soul, and body. He was carrying their child.

“Alexander….”

Alec froze. He didn’t want to face Magnus. He couldn’t stand the thought that Magnus might leave him. He flinched when he felt something pressing into his back and arms wrapping around his waist.

“Mags…”

Magnus didn’t say anything but tighten his arms around his boyfriend, maybe future husband.

“So, you’re the leader of a mafia group huh?”

Alec only nodded.

“Were you ever gonna tell me?”

Alec shook his head.

“Why?”

Alec sighed

“So, that I could avoid this very situation”

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec’s waist.

“If it means that I get to stay with you, then I’ll gladly become the queen to the Lightwood syndicate”

Alec felt his jaw drop and he turned to look at Magnus. All he saw was the stubbornness and determination in his sparkling eyes. The very reason why Alexander Lightwood fell in love with Magnus Bane.

He turned to the group and announced that Magnus was safe and that they were returning home.

As Magnus’ pregnancy progressed, he gained the reputation of being ‘The Magician’. Being seen with people one second and gone the next. He continued his line of work all the way until his labor. Hell, he even did a job while in labor. Alec was displeased, but had not voiced his opinions when he had seen the look on his beloved’s face.

Matthew Jonathan Lightwood was their pride and joy. Their little prince.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously someone send help


End file.
